


Vampires Can Be Kind

by RoseyBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dead Zarkon, Good Lotor, Lotor helps Lance heal, M/M, actually no, implied abusive relationship, it was abusive, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Zarkon the Vampire King is dead and Lotor takes the throne and everything that comes with it. Including his father’s favorite blood slave. But he plans to do things differently





	1. Vampires Can Be Kind

Lotor sat on his throne- _my throne_ \- and smiled. His father was finally slain and no one wanted to take over. No one could match his father, but Lotor wasn't interested in that. Lotor was more interested in a prize.

_A prize I must claim as mine. Quickly._

"Send that tan slave to my room. I'll want a snack before resting."

A guard left to relay the order.

Lotor wanted to have that brought to him now, but he was more refined than that. The boy was most likely in shock too. He had been close to his father. Turned into a shell with a forced bond.

_I am not like my predecessor. I will not force this on him. I will ask for his blood and loyalty instead of taking it. I will be kind to him._

Lotorimagined the things he'd do to the poor boy to make him more comfortable: holding hands, warms baths, talking like equals, giving him a name.

 _No_ , he thought,  _if I give him a name, it would be no better than the collar my predecessor gave him. Perhaps he remembers his name._

Lotor got through his duties quickly and even got a few things done for the next evening, If he kept up this pace, he could spend all night and day with his prize.

"That's enough for today. I think I'll rest for the day."

He calmly went to his chambers, which were close to the throne room. Sitting on his large bed was the tan boy, curled up and crying. Lotor slowly approached the bed. He didn't want to scare the poor boy.

"There is no need to cry. The vampire that hurt you is dead and I do not plan to drink from you today."

The boy looked up. The look in his eye reminded Lotor of the first time he saw him. Those eyes that held sorrow and fear, but were dulled to being shadows of sorrow and fear. But there was something else in his eyes. Now Lotor could see it clearly.

"I am not my father. I won't hurt you or force anything on you." He reached out to hold his face, but stopped short. He waited for permission to touch his face.

The boy looked at the hand and back to Lotor. There was a calmness in his eyes, which Lotor took as permission. His skin was soft and smooth. No doubt he was cleaned up to be presentable.

"Would you like a warm bath? I'm sure they only wipe you with cold water."

The boy smiled more and nodded. It seemed he was not accustomed to talking anymore. Something Lotor will help him with. 

Lotor gently took his hands, lead him to the bathroom, and ran a bath. The boy clutched his robe. 

"It's alright. I won't be in here. I want you to be comfortable here. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call for me. Oh, and please call me Lotor."

With that, Lotor turned off the water to not overfill the tub and left. But he stopped at the door for one last detail.

"I almost forgot. What would you like to be called?"

"...L-Lance..."

Lotor smiled, "I hope you like it here, Lance."


	2. Vampires Can Be Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a bad dream and Lotor is there to calm him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER 10,000 YEEEEAAAAARS, I wrote the second chapter! And I can't use moving as an excuse. I'm just lazy and writing 100 or so other fics.

Lance--  _ It feels good to be me again _ \-- sat up in Lotor’s tub. Yes, Lotor was his Master, but it wasn’t like with other vampires. Other vampires were harsh, wouldn’t bathe their slaves properly, and would often drain them after 10 days. Lance couldn’t count any higher than that. He was born in these walls after all.

His earliest memories was being told his purpose was to give blood once he was old enough and that it was an honor to be chosen as a slave. Of course, Lance was excited to grow up and become a blood bag. But that changed when someone tried to escape. Lance didn’t like thinking about it, even though it was years ago.

_ Knock knock _

“Lance, forgive my interruption, but we should discuss tomorrow soon.”

“I’ll be right now.”

Lance’s voice was still weak from not being allowed to talk for so long, but it was getting stronger now that Lotor was letting him speak. It was actually encouraged. 

Lance pulled the plug and stepped out to dry off. Admittedly, Lance didn’t want to talk about being dressed up and shown off. But it had to be done. There are people the king has to answer to, after all.

Lotor wasn’t exactly happy when Lance finally came out. But he wasn’t upset.

“I know you don’t want to do this, but if we don’t do this soon...I know neither of us want that.”

Lance looked down and nodded. He would be taken away and never be allowed to see Lotor again nor be allowed near him. The implications were enough to scare Lance in his old ways, making himself look as small as he can.

Lotor lifted his head. “I promise to make it up to you.”

Lance smiled at him. He knew Lotor cared for him as more than a blood bag, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Zarkon. How he was given a skirt so thin it couldn’t count, a collar that could cut off his air if he wasn’t careful with matching anklets and cuffs, and how he was tripped and pushed to the ground for Zarkon’s amusement.

“Lance, tell me what you’re scared of.”

“I’m...Zarkon...” How could he say it? “The collar was tight. And I didn’t have clothes.”

“I’m sorry I can’t promise no collar, but I did have one made with extra room and padding. As for clothes, you may pick your clothes if you like.”

Lance noded. Lotor cared for him a lot and showed it.

“You should sleep. I don’t want you dozing off tomorrow. Good night, Lance.”

“Good night, Lotor.”

* * *

Lance’s neck was released from Master’s fangs. He took too much blood again. Lance was going to need more time away from him to heal. He wished it wasn’t like this.

“My favorite pet,”  _ I’m not his only pet _ “I think it’s time to make you my only pet. What do you think? You wouldn’t feel pain anymore.”

Lance looked up at his master. No more pain in his neck. No more crying when he was taken to his personal cell. He nodded, hoping this meant he would be treated nicely. But Master’s smile was...scary. Lance was scared he made a mistake.

His master took a bite out of his own wrist and turned it to Lance. “Drink, Pet.”

Lance leaned away. He couldn’t drink his master’s blood. He would become a vampire and he couldn’t live like that. He was born to give his blood, after all.

However, his master didn’t like that. Master grabbed his hair and forced him on the wrist. 

“You will drink my blood and become my slave! Now drink!”

Lance licked up some of the blood. It was a disgusting ooze. It tased or rust and some kind of rotten and sour fruit. Everything in him was tell him to stop, to run away from the source, to just get away! Then, suddenly, those feelings began to fade.

Lance was scared, but as the feeling came, it faded. Lance tried to feel afraid, which was different, but he couldn’t feel it. He thought of a time when he was happy, but Lance couldn’t recall or feel such a thing. He couldn’t remember anything before now. He couldn’t feel anything.

* * *

“NO!” Lance jumped out of bed.

_ Where am I? This is wrong! I’m not supposed to be in a bed! _

Someone moved onto the bed and put a hand on Lance’s leg. He was going to be dragged out! Thrown in that cell! Zarkon was going to punish him!

“Lance, you’re okay. You had a nightmare. It wasn’t real.”

Lance cried, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please, have mercy!”

“Open your eyes, Lance. You’re safe. Zarkon is dead.” The voice was calm despite Lance’s screams.

Lance opened his eyes like the voice said and calmed down. It was Lotor. It was  _ Lotor _ ! Lance lurched forward to hold on to the only vampire that would never hurt him. He was safe.

_ I’m safe. _

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he cried into Lotor’s chest.

“You’re fine, Lance. You have no reason to apologize. You’re safe now.”

Lotor held Lance close, but gently. Lance liked how Lotor always knew just what to do to not make things worse.

Eventually, Lance calmed down enough for Lotor to pull back. He looked so worried for a blo-- _ No, I’m not that anymore _ .

“You dreamt of...my father, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”   


“We can put tomorrow off if you need to recover.”

“No. I’m going to stay with you tomorrow. I have to do it. For me."

It was a stupid reason, but Lance understood now that Zarkon still had power over him even if he was dead. Lance had to show himself that he was stronger than that leech.


End file.
